


Les Filles de Chauve-Souris

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, I don't know, Other, Poetry, i hope this is good, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: a short poem about each girl's tenure as Batgirl
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Nell Little
Series: DC Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 3





	1. Aurora

A girl flew above the dark city

Fighting the city's scourges 

A bright light shining

She flew into the shadows

And emerged brighter than ever

As a phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is latin for "dawn" and since Bette started the Batgirl legacy it was an apt title


	2. Overcomer

A red shadow darts through the city

She is brilliant, brave, and bold

She rises to every challenge

Defies every odd

And above all, she perseveres 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine who's a massive Babs fan said that "Overcomer" is the best way to describe her


	3. Outsider

A usurper wears a storied mantle

She tries to honor it

With her own brand of justice

And she fails

But she is still a hero

Whether she wears the name or not


	4. Survivor

Dark shadows cloak her

She is silent like the night

But her quietude hides her warm heart

She is kind and fierce

A protector and a survivor


	5. Inadaptée

A small girl tries to rise

She tries by using a name that is not hers

She fails and is refused

She tries again

Forging her own path

And she succeeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of "Inadaptée" is ill-fitted or misfit and Misfit was Charlie's codename


	6. Vindication

A new girl steps up

She takes an old mantle

And reinvents it

She is blithe and amazing

Bringing joy and hope to all around her

She shines bright and is snuffed out just as quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vindication is a reference to two things. One of Steph's nicknames is the Violet Vindicator and I also thought that Steph being Batgirl was vindication for how she had been treated as Robin


	7. Adamantem

She is tough

Like a diamond

But she is also sweet and quick

She loves pink and helping people

And she saves the day

She is enthusiastic about being a hero

And that's where she shines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adamantem can translate to diamond and I was making a pun with Tiffany's name


	8. Elpída

A tiny girl is the future of Gotham

She brings hope to the city

With her purple clad mentor by her side

She leaps into the fray

Unafraid and unstoppable 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elpída is greek for "hope" and Nell during Batgirl Vol 3 symbolized Gotham's hope for the future


	9. Au-delà

She defends her home

It is her kingdom

She wants to save it

As it crumbles from neglect

She is brave and always ready to fight

And she is a warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au-delà is french for "beyond" and since Nissa was Batgirl Beyond I thought the name worked

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the work "Les Filles de Chauve-Souris" is french for "The Batgirls"


End file.
